transformers meet the Salvatore brothers
by salllzy
Summary: what happens when damon and Stefan meet walking talking aliens? pure mayhem of course
1. Chapter 1

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

Damon Salvatore was sat in his 1967 Chevy Camaro trying to find a station that he could listen to, finding a station that he liked he left it on. Without warning it changed to a classic rock station Damon growled

"You know your not funny."

The music went off and the sound of laughter could be heard from the radio as a female voice spoke up

"My apologise Damon, but the song was going to end and it was a rather bad song I mean who wants to listen to a man who sounds like a cat drowning?"

Damon chuckled

"Yeah I know, I mean it was freaky when me and Stefan found out what you are. That and the others haven't figured it out yet, hey SwiftBlades?"

"Yes Damon?"

"Swiftstrike said that now there was peace between the Autobots and the Decepticons that the two of you could if you wanted to go and live with them, I mean its not like we would miss you or anything."

A sigh could be heard

"Damon let me make on thing clear, while yes we COULD go and live with them we choose not to mainly because we would be parted from you and Stefan and the two of you are big parts of our lives. Besides we value our friendship with you too much just to up and leave you."

Soon they had stopped speaking as they seen Elijah, Klaus, Elena, Bonnie, Alric and Caroline were stood waiting at the side of the road with Stefan sat in his car frowning at something. Stepping out of his car Damon approached them

"Hey guys whats up?"

Elijah, Klaus, Bonnie and Caroline levelled Damon with a glare while Elena looked confused as Stefan walked to Damon

"Strike said that he picked something up and wants to check it out."

Damon nodded and looked at them

"Steffy and I are going on a road trip, you know brother bonding and stuff."

Alric levelled Damon with a disbelieving stare

"Riiiiight."

Stefan and Damon both shared a look while Stefan spoke

"With what has happened we have decided to try and rekindle our past bond, while it may work it may not."

Both of them walked to their cars and jumped in before revving the engines and leaving skid marks on the road and a group of disgruntled people behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

Both Stefan and Damon were laughing like mad men, looking at each other through the windows of the cars the felt the cars surge forwards with more speed than a normal car would be able to achieve. Looking at the radio Damon frowned

"Hey Blades me and Stefan know that you have two younger brothers a Ratchet and Wheeljack but you never really said much about them."

The sound of two radios laughing could be heard as a male voice spoke up

"Indeed, while there are four of us Ratchet takes after Blades except for the fact that Ratchet's temper is nothing like blades see both mechs and femmes run for cover when Ratch is angry but people avoid making blades angry simply for the fact that she will kill you, no questions asked either that or go through with Ratchet's threats another reason why no one upsets both Ratchet and Wheeljack because it means that we will go after them."

Stefan hummed in thought as Swiftblade continued

"And since we look out for family and friends that means you two are on the list as well, the amount of times I have wanted to leave Alt mode and step on that bitch is unreal."

With that the four of them began laughing anew.

After a hours driving and switching between radio stations Stefan and Damon both noticed a sudden change in both Swiftblade and Swiftstrike had become tense as Swiftblade spoke

"The two of you had better be ready to jump out, we are detecting a battle while we maybe in times of peace there are still some loyal to the Deception cause and will fight everyone no matter who they are."

Stefan and Damon nodded, soon they pulled into a city that seemed deserted cars were still alight and dead bodies littered the streets. Damon and Stefan both jumped out of the cars and watched in fascination as they resumed their full height standing roughly at 21 foot high, reading their weapons the began carefully walking around. Just as they were about to give the all clear a mech went flying past them and landed into a building followed by a secondary mech, Swiftblade and Swiftstrike both shared a look as the visors and battle masks came activated. As they rounded the corner they were momentarily shocked at the sight of both Autobots and Decepticons fighting side by side to take down another 'con who was fighting for all he was worth, not even thinking about it they jumped into the fray.

Swiftstrike didn't hesitate to draw his guns out and jump above the gathered group and fire as he landed, as he fired several shots landed and sent the 'con flying backwards into a building.

The group watched on in shock as a femme came out of seemingly nowhere and began to aid the mech that was attacking the 'con, looking at the red and blue mech in front of them he inquired

"isn't that?"

The mech in question could only nod his helm as his processor had crashed, all optics were on the two as they managed to take down the 'con without so much as breaking a sweat so to speak.

The query got everyone else speculating about what was going on and why Ratchet the Hatchet's siblings were there when the were supposed to be dead.

"What are THEY doing here?"

"I thought they were dead!"

"I doesn't look liked they are dead to me!"

"So do you think old Hatchet knows?"

"I doubt it."

Without a warning the 'con aimed for two people stood watching what no one expected was a sword to go straight through his spark chamber with a feral growl

"Hurt out wards I will rip you a new spark chamber."

Brining her sword up she sliced the 'con in half without remorse or regret, walking over to the group their battle masks and visors came down as the group were stunned into silence they watched with rapt attention as the mech and femme picked up the two humans and walked to the group.

"Well no wonder there is a peace treaty you lot all fight like sparklings."

Her words had a immediate reaction

"We are NOT sparklings!"

"Take that back!"

"We were doing just fine till you came along!"

Laughing the two looked at each other before the red and blue mech walked forwards and was engulfed in a hug while the femme stated

"Optimus Prime, my how you have grown seems like only yesterday you were a sparkling trying to use my laser welder."

Optimus groaned before speaking

"Swiftblade, Swiftstrike it is good too see you again my old friends. Ratchet and Wheeljack will be happy to see you we all thought you were dead."

Swiftstrike laughed

"Try as we might we just cant die, I swear Primus has it out for us. Were are our manners may we introduce our human wards Damon and Stefan, they helped us to adjust to this planet."

Swiftblade punched Swiftstrike on the shoulder before saying

"So have our baby siblings gave you any trouble?"

Laughing the big rig shook his head

"Wheeljack has nearly blew up the base and Ratchet has thrown more wrenches at people then we can count, it is good to have you back you know."

Both nodded their helms and began to walk back with Damon and Stefan safely in their hands setting the two down on the ground they quickly shifted to the Alt modes Damon and Stefan both got into the cars, not bothering to turn back around Swiftstrike asked

"well shall we go?"

Optimus merely nodded his helm and soon the full group had shifted into their Alt modes and began to drive off back to the base.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

The drive had been stressful for some of the members of the group, Swiftstrike and Swiftblade had both decided that the drive was boring and began to bash each other making each other swerve to the other lane. Optimus sighed for what felt like the millionth time as he inquired

"Can the two of you please stop it?"

The answer was immediate

"Nope."

Before anyone else could say anything else the two raced pass the big rig and proceeded to hit each other, without warning the car doors opened and hit each other as the two human wards had switched cars and were laughing like madmen. Suddenly both cars stopped and kicked their wards out before shifting back into the original forms and glared at the two laughing humans, everyone had stopped to watch.

"What do you think your doing?"

"For once we agree blades I don't want the insensitive one I want my kind caring one back, now if you don't mind."

Without waiting for a answer Swiftstrike picked up Stefan and began walking away flipping everyone off as he went.

Swiftblade looked at Damon and smiled before stating

"At least mine is sexier than yours is."

Swiftstrike stopped and glared daggers at the two before calmly asking

"What was that?"

The two shrugged while Damon spoke up

"You know its true, I mean why would they want brooding Stefan when they can have this sexiness instead."

Stefan glared at Damon before jumping off Swiftstrike's hand and began punching Damon in the face with all his strength, Optimus had changed from his Alt mode and walked forwards

"I take it that this is a normal occurrence?"

What surprised him when four voices began laughing looking down he spotted Damon and Stefan with a arm around each others shoulders as Damon stated

"We fight every day so this is normal for us, besides its fun. Keeps us in shape never know when we are going to have to fight in life or death so we fight each other to keep in shape."

Swiftblade and Swiftstrike both nodded their helms and changed back in their alt form and drove off going in the direction of the base.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

Ratchet knew that the day was going to be a very interesting day indeed, not be able to shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. Shaking his helm he got back to work on the 'terror twins' as they had been dubbed sighing he muttered under his breath

"At least Wheeljack hasn't had a explosion yet."

As soon as he had spoken them words the full base rocked with a explosion that sent Ratchet flying face first onto the floor, growling he stood up and grabbed his emergency medical kit that he had prepared for Wheeljack's explosions. Running out of his med bay Ratchet ran all the way to Wheeljack's lab

"Jack what the slag did you do?" 

Waiting a Klik Ratchet received a groggy response

"I sort of blew off both my arms, my leg and I think I damaged my optics along with my back." 

Ratchet released a very feral growl which made all mechs and femmes near him take a few steps back

"Slag it Wheeljack! Im going to turn you into a slagging toaster! Just see if I don't." 

Ratchet felt the humour through the bond

"Pity blades isn't here she would of went through with that threat for you." 

Ratchet felt a pang of pain at the mention of their older siblings as he quickly responded

"I know she would of, some days its hard to believe that they are both gone. Lets see bout getting you patched up you glitch spawned slagger." 

Entering the lab named to Boom zone Ratchet soon found Wheeljack laid on the floor smiling up at the ceiling

"How do you get your self into these things Jackie?"

Laughing Wheeljack's head fins lit up as he spoke

"Don't know seemed like a good idea to mix TNT with our explosives."

Shaking his head Ratchet got to work on Wheeljack, little did the two of them know the past was going to come knocking on the door with a very loud bang.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Cybertronion" **

"Spark twin bond" 

"_Bond speak"_

"Normal talk"

Astrosecond= .273 seconds

Klik= 1 minute

Joor= 3 hours

Cycle= 1 day

Breem= 1 week

Groon= 1 month

Stellar cycle= year

Meta cycle= 5 years

Deca cycle= 10 years

Orn= century

Vorn= 5 centuries

Ratchet had just finished patching up Wheeljack when a announcement came in

"Can everyone please report to the main hanger, Optimus has a announcement he would like to make thank you."

Looking at each other Ratchet glared at Wheeljack before growling

"You are banned from your lab for a breem do you hear me!"

Wheeljack nodded his head and agreed at the sight of a wrench been waved in his optics, nodding his head Ratchet sighed

"Lets go and seen what is going on."

With that the two walked out of the med bay.

~~~~~~Prowl's office~~~~~~~~~~~

Prowl and Jazz both looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. Jazz looked at Prowl and asked

"Any idea what this is bout?"

Shaking his head Prowl responded

"No idea and since Optimus didn't tell me what is going on I am a bit worried."

Laughing Jazz looked at his bond mate

"It cant be that bad maybe its who ever they brought back and want to introduce them to everyone."

Raising a optic ridge prowl looked at Jazz

"You could be right."

Patting his bonded on the arm jazz stated

"I'm always right."

With that the bonded pair walked out of prowl's office and made their way to the main hanger.

~~~~~Main hanger~~~~~~~

SwiftBlades and Swiftstrike were both currently laid on the floor playing I spy and winning every time, standing up the two looked at the group with their most innocent expressions before asking

"Yes?"

Optimus groaned before placing his helm in his hands and moaning

"Why me? Oh Primus why me?"

Snickering SwiftBlades patted Optimus on the arm and stated in a patronizing tone

"Its ok Orion just think when this is all over you can go on a nice long holiday, hell I will even help you pack."

Swiftstrike placed his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter from escaping but that didn't help the snickers that were coming out.

The group all sat down and waited for the rest of the base to come.

~~~~~~~~~~Captain Will Lennox's office~~~~~~~

Will looked at Epps who was currently raiding his liquor collection, standing up he stretched and sighed

"Wonder whats going on now? Why do we have to report to the main hanger anyways? Not that I'm complaining gets me away from this slagging paperwork."

Epps laughed before pulling out a bottle of scotch and two glasses before placing them down on the table with a shrug

"Don't know, probably have something to do with that recruitment mission they went on earlier probably want us to meet the new arrival. I think we have been hanging out with the 'bots and 'cons too long if your saying slagging, I think they are corrupting us. "

Nodding his head Will followed Epps out of his office.

~~~~~~~~Main hanger~~~~~~~~

Damon and Stefan were currently looking at all the 'bots and 'cons with interest, while they had only known SwiftBlades and Swiftstrike it was a nice change to meet some of the others that the two talked out. Damon cast a glance at the black top kick that was stood next to him before speaking

"You're Ironhide?"

Ironhide jumped from the sound of been addressed as he looked down and gave a noncommittal grunt

"Yeah what 'bout it?"

Damon looked up at the top kick and knew that he had to pick his words very carefully, SwiftBlades had told him about Ironhide's explosive temper while not as bad as hers, Swiftstrike and Ratchet's it was still bad none the less.

"Nothing much really, just 'blades told me you were the best gunner this side of the universe."

Ironhide looked at Damon in shock before shaking his helm

"Yeah right, I doubt blades would of said THAT! She's a better fighter than me with blades or with a gun."

Damon frowned and whistled at Stefan who scowled and walked over

"What?"

Damon shrugged before pointing at Ironhide

"Didn't 'blades say that Ironhide was the best gunner she had ever seen this side of the universe."

Stefan looked at the black mech and nodded his head

"Yeah she did, right after she said that he has the quickest reflex time that she had ever seen as well. So it makes sense that he would be the best gunner that she had ever seen."

Ironhide didn't know whether to laugh or be embarrassed at the praise that someone as old as SwiftBlades had given him.


End file.
